What happens now? (Destroy ending)
by Jade-Shepard
Summary: Earthborn, Kaidan romancing Shepard chooses to destroy the reapers.


**(this is my first fan fic, my Shepard is earth born and has mood changing eyes. Please enjoy and comment :) )**

Shepard pulled out her gun her hand shaky. She closed her eyes memories flooding back of her friends. Garrus, Tali, Joker, Liara, James. Of the dead. Ashley, Anderson... The list was long. She also thought of him, her biotic beauty. Kaidan Alenko. A tear fell down her cheek. " It has to be me... It always has, someone else might have got it wrong." she muttered and repeatedly shot at the device in front of her.

The explosion was big! Sending the message to all the reapers, destroying them all and everyone cheered. It was over, they had all been saved. They could now concentrate on finding survivors and rebuilding.

"Commander you did it..." Joker said through her intercom. "Commander?" It had been an hour since the commander had destroyed the reapers but to her it felt like years. She dragged herself as far as she could and lead against a soft rock looking up at the stars. Her irises a mixer of colours. She had a multiple of broken bones and she was bleeding out from her chest, a deep gash. Also blood was dripping down her face.

"COMMANDER! Oh god please answer me!" Joker practically yelled down the com. Weakly tapping on her Omnitool she opened up the com to everyone on her team. " We did it, there is no more need to worry. It's time to mourn, remember, love and rebuild." she through her head back in pain. "I dreamed of this day, a day that all races would just get together and no longer fight... That happened today." she held a hand over her chest.

"James, don't worry I will make sure I will be on heaven for the whole thirty minutes before the devil finds out I'm dead..."

"Lola... You will be in heaven the whole time... You... You are an Angel with a shotgun." he laughed half heartedly.

"Liara... I would like to say sorry for all the stuff about your Mom and your home plant..."

"Shepard... Please don't... It isn't your fault you tried..." she spoke oveously upset.

"Tali, thank you for always being there for me. You were there for me when you were just a girl on her pilgrimage, you were there for me when the Normandy was a Cerberus ship, even offered me a grenade to throw at them!" she laughed but yelped loudly causing everyone on the connection nervous. "you also stuck with me through this."

"Shepard how could I not! You are my best friend! You have stopped me from getting exiled from the migrant fleet! You helped recapture my home world. I will be there for you after all this!"

"Chakwas... I think your going to have to drink that Brandy with someone else this year" removing her hand from her wound she noticed it was covered in her blood.

"Commander tell me where you are now!"

The commander Ignored her and moved on.

"EDI thank you for everything! You look after joker you here!"

"I wi..." she started before she was interrupted, " I can look after myself Shepard, you know I can! Where are you?"

"oh Joker... Thank you for being the best pilot the alliance ever had! Thank you for like being the family I never had. Promise me you will never change!"

"I... I promise J...Jade I promise." no one had ever heard that much hurt in the pilots voice before.

"I've always wanted to wear your hat."

"Well you pull through this... It's all yours"

"Garrus... I'll be up at the bar, watching over you like I said I would."

"It won't be long till I join you Shepard."

"no Garrus it will be a whole turian life time. When you are old."

"and Kaidan... My sweet Kaidan." she made it so that it was only him that could hear this one. " I love you, soo much! You are my everything, you are the reason my heart is still beats now." tears ran down her cheeks mixing in with blood.

"Jade please... Please don't leave me!" Kaidan's voice broke at the end oveously crying. Closing her eyes she sighed " I can just imagine it now... A nice house on earth... Vancouver... Me walking in on shore leave, you playing in the garden with a boy, five years old, with your hair and maybe your eyes."

"no Jade he has your eyes, your beautiful changing eyes."

She then opened the chat open again to everyone. " and Garrus and Tali coming around with there child, a Qurian headed Turian... it sounds like a weird mix but looks damn cute. And Joker and EDI coming around Joker cured from his syndrome... Now able to walk or even dance if he wanted to..." the imaginary scene faded out of her mind as she turned coughing up a lot of blood. "oh shit... Ash... I'm coming to see you... Maybe you can introduce me to your father, read me some poems... I'll introduce you to Red Falcon...maybe my real parents are proud of me... Where ever they are..." she closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt arms picking her up. "Not today!" it was Kaidan. The whole gang surrounded him looking down at the broken commander. "you found me..." she smiled weakly, "it's such a beautiful night... Can we watch the stars?" she muttered before passing out.


End file.
